


a place where hope could grow

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: Blank (Norway TV)
Genre: F/M, Inner Dialogue, One Shot, Simen finds hope in his scattered life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Simen's thoughts as he walks home after his first date with Ella.





	a place where hope could grow

**Author's Note:**

> Simen intrigues me so much. He seems brave and yet timid. Quiet and yet confident. I hope we learn more about him on the show but until then I decided to create a peak into his life and his inner dialogue. Enjoy!

“Skål” Simen raised his beer to the stone girl sitting stoically beside him. She was not the girl he’d imagined finishing his beer with. The girl he wished was still here had made a hasty exit just moments ago. A hasty exit after the most magical moment Simen had experienced in many long months. Simen could still feel the warm glow of adrenaline coursing through his body after their tentative kiss. It was all he needed to keep warm on this cool Spring evening. 

But as Simen tipped his head back and emptied his beer he could feel his thoughts starting to spiral, analyzing every detail of the evening. Was she really just tired? Had he done something wrong? Why did he always mess things up? Why was everything just easier for other people? Life and work and relationships.

 _No,_ Simen thought as he took a deep breath. He knew how easily his brain could create stories. Stories telling him he wasn’t good enough, he wasn’t strong enough, he wasn’t smart enough. The last month had been an exercise in quieting those stories. Living in reality. What actually happened? They had a fun night. She laughed warmly at his attempts at humour. She stayed out late with him. She leaned into the kiss first. That’s what Simen needed to focus on. After one more deep breath he rose from the stone bench, walking out of the quiet, deserted square. 

As he turned though he caught sight of one more bit of reality. Taking out his phone he stepped close to the stone girl and took a quick pic of her newly acquired decoration. Without giving it much thought he posted it on Instagram. “Merry Christmas” It was vague enough to anyone happening upon the pic but to him, and maybe to Ella, it represented a bit more. A moment in time where he’d felt free and present and full of hope. 

Walking through the streets of Oslo late at night was not foreign to Simen. When the busy stories in his head prevented him from sleeping he’d often wander through the sleeping city. He enjoyed the feeling of comforting quiet. No one to bother him. No one to judge him. Just the sound of his feet landing on the pavement block after block, his breath consistent and calm, his mind free to create a future he was excited to explore. 

Arriving home Simen double stepped the three flights of stairs. Home was a relative term these days as a couch at your friend’s place wasn’t much of a home for most people. But Simen was making the best of it. At least he’d gotten out of the hell he was in. Anything was better than the military barracks full of guys with too much testosterone and not enough compassion. He was grateful everyday that Anders and Lisbeth had taken him in. His only other choice would have been moving back home. Not much of a home really, just the place where he could feel his parents constantly judging him. A place where he felt small. At Anders’ at least he felt hopeful, like he was mending his life slowly but surely.

“Hey how’d the date go?” Simen turned to see Lisbeth standing in the doorway of the bathroom. 

“Umm good ya. We just went to The Dubliner for some beers, walked around a bit.”

“Well from the way she looked at you last week I’m sure she had a good time.” Lisbeth said with a kind smile as she flicked the bathroom light off. “Good night Simen. Sweet dreams.”

“Good night Lisbeth.” Simen smiled and shook his head fondly. He appreciated her positivity and honesty. Although they’d just met when he moved in, she was soon becoming one of his favourite people. Their relationship had a sibling quality that was new for him but he was enjoying it. It was refreshing to have someone around that was always on your side. 

Simen grabbed the blanket and pillow that lay beside the couch. Undressing down to his briefs he stretched out on the long couch and pulled the blanket up to his chin. His third roommate, Gandalf, a fluffy grey tank of a cat, jumped up on his chest. Gandalf gave him a look that said “Where have you been? Don't you know it’s cuddle time?” 

Simen laughed. “Were you waiting for me big guy? How was your night? Good, yes. Oh you ate a bit of Lisbeth’s plant again and stalked the shadows for ghosts. Sounds like an exciting evening. Me? Oh I just hung out with the prettiest girl in Oslo. No big deal.” 

Gandalf flicked his tail in Simen’s face. A sign that the conversation was over.

“OK big guy. Nighty night.” Simen said as he absentmindedly stroked Gandalf’s soft fur.

Staring up at the ceiling he sighed out a long exhale, settling deep into the cushions. Tonight felt different. The spiralling thoughts usually beginning to form in his mind weren’t there. He felt a lightness. A place where hope could grow. He’d already done the hard part of leaving the military. That could stay firmly in the past. Now it was time to look forward. Forward to a home, a job, and a girl who thought he was inspiring. Him. Simen Molstad. Inspiring others. Things sure had shifted in the last few months. Who knew what the future would bring but it sure looked a lot brighter tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> You can catch me on tumblr (reasoniwantyoutostay) consistently dying/crying over Simen and Ella. ;)


End file.
